Sentimientos de un viejo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Shiba podía recordar con cariño como había conocido a esa chica de nombre Reisha. Era algo que nunca saldría de su corazón, juro cumplir su último deseo de proteger al mundo siendo ya un viejo inútil.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Es chistoso que este escribiendo algo así pero es que simplemente no podía dejar de pasarlo por alto. Pero el simple cariño que mostraba Shiba a Reisha era muy grande, fue casi como un amor a primera vista pero que a la vez fue imposible, porque no podía ser._**

 ** _Me encargué de escribir aquellos sentimientos que imaginé que Shiba podría tener con el pasar de los años. Espero que sea de su agrado, trate de plasmar los sentimientos escondidos que tenía._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Shiba aún podía recordar con cariño aquella chica que había logrado cautivar su solitario corazón. El tenía amigos y varios de ellos ya tenían familias algunas, estaba feliz por ellos, pequeños niños corriendo por doquier y muy buenas esposas que los cuidaban y a el lo bien como alguien más de la familia. En algún momento de su vida pensó que el nunca podría conseguir esa misma felicidad, estaba un poco celoso de ellos pero su problema con el orgullo era mucho más grande y prefirió guardar todo aquello en su corazón.

No podría tener oportunidad alguna de formar una linda familia con una hermosa mujer y varios pequeños corriendo a su alrededor. Fue por esa razón que decidió tomar el lugar de su amigo en la armada, no podía quedarse ahí sentado y observar como su amigo se va y deja a su esposa, y al pequeño niño que estaba en su vientre, por una estúpida guerra. Nunca se hubiera perdonado que su amigo hubiera muerto mientras su familia espera grandes noticias de él y siendo que él no tenía a nadie a su lado, las cosas serían más fáciles y así con decisión había tomado su lugar.

Claro, era arrogante e ingenuo en ese entonces, sólo podía pensar en él y en nadie más en la guerra, quería salir vivo y regresar a la isla de donde se había ido. Le importaba poco que las personas a su alrededor sufrían, mientras más rápido podía acaba la guerra, todo era mucho mejor.

O eso quería antes de ver a una linda chica bailar a la luz de la luna, con pequeñas luciérnagas a su alrededor, como si de un escenario se tratará. Su cuerpo cómo el de una Diosa, su largo cabello castaño, los pequeños y carnosos labios, las largas pestañas de sus ojos que para su desgracia estaban cerrados y los movimientos que hacía, eran casi hipnóticos.

Era una hermosa mujer y no podía negarlo, sus mejillas se sentían calientes, se sentía como un adolescente al sentir aquellas dulces emociones y al momento en que ella había abierto sus ojos, fue lo que lo cautivó más, ojos castaños, grandes y brillantes aparecían. Sin querer se conocieron en aquel lugar con aquel pequeño perro, que juraba ella que así era aunque también parecía un insecto y su nombre era Plue, algo muy raro a su parecer pero fue lindo que ella dijera aquello. Unas cuántas palabras, risas, momentos compartidos y sentimientos volando por el aire, sin duda aquella mujer era una caja de sorpresas.

Una chica con palabras sinceras y sentimientos tan nobles y honestos, sin duda era un tesoro de mujer lo que sus ojos apreciaban. Pequeñas visitas era lo que necesitaba su corazón para que este se llenará de calidez humana, se llenará de amor puro por una mujer que a penas y conocía, sin duda había sido un amor a primera vista.

Verla sonreír y hablar con honestidad, verla bailar y moverse con sensualidad, era una mujer sin igual. O eso creía hasta que supo quien era realmente en aquel evento que el Reino había hecho y ella había aparecido ahí, no sólo siendo llamada con su nombre real ' _Reisha Valentine_ ' si no como la salvadora de aquellos tiempos de oscuridad.

Todo iba bien pero nada podía parecer tan perfecto, después de la calma viene la tormenta, fue lo que pensó al escuchar aquellas horribles palabras.

Al principio quería morirse junto con ella, quería desear nunca haberla conocido en ese entonces así el no se estuviera lamentando de muchas cosas. Nunca le hubiera preguntado si quería huir con él, sólo la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y se la hubiera llevado de aquel lugar.

Pero para su desgracia, el hubiera nunca existió, aún cuando le había dedicado una sonrisa y le había pedido que se volvieran a ver en aquel lugar, la espero pero nunca espero que aquellas palabras le pusieran en un profundo agujero.

 ** _-Reisha Valentine esta muerta, ella dio todo de sí en este día para crear el arma capaz de derrotar la oscuridad y te escogió a ti como la persona quien la traería_**

Fue lo que había escuchado de aquellos caballeros, fue lo que recibió en sus manos en aquel entonces. El pequeño objeto, una piedra que pesaba y que tenía cargado un poder mucho más grande que nunca llegó imaginar, tendría en sus manos, que traería la paz al mundo. ¿Como podría conseguir la paz cuando lo que más quería se había ido de él?

¿Que podía hacer por el bien de la humanidad con el objeto que le habían dado personalmente? Muchas veces había pensado en romperlo y alejarse de todo eso. Otras intentó dárselo a alguno de aquellos caballeros, sabía que ellos le darían mejor uso. Pero simplemente no pudo, era algo que ella sólo deseaba, era algo que ella había querido para sus últimos momentos de vida.

Rescatar al mundo de la oscuridad, salvar a lo que Reisha amaba y así volver a ver su sonrisa al final fue lo que prefirió llevar en mente. Tomando la espada que Musica le había hecho al fin, juro en algún lugar que por ella haría lo imposible por cumplir su último deseo, aún con lágrimas y con el pequeño perro, el cual no se separó de su lado después de que Reisha muriera, Plue, acompañandolo en cada momento de su vida y siendo el único al que a había acostumbrado.

Quería acabar con la oscuridad presente así cuando ella volviera a regresar, la sonrisa en su rostro dijera que todo lo había hecho bien y él al fin podía descansar en paz.

 **-Sólo espera a que Haru termine el trabajo mi amada Reisha, este viejo inútil ya no puede moverse como el joven arrogante que antes era** -Un viejo Shiba se había sentado a las orillas del acantilado, que mejor lugar para ver el cielo nocturno, escuchar el mar golpeando las rocas y el murmullo de los insectos a su alrededor, se reía en pequeñas carcajadas, la oscuridad era notoria, todos en la isla estaban dormidos **-El mundo aún está lleno de oscuridad, acabaremos con la oscuridad que nos inunda en las personas, en nuestros corazones y pronto, muy pronto...** -Alzó su vieja mano, quería tomar alguna estrella del cielo nocturno **-Tú sonrisa al igual que tu presencia regresará a este mundo, te alegraras de lo mejor que se ve con tanta paz que lloraras de alegría**

Cerró sus ojos, el frío aire hacia contacto bajo su piel arrugada y el poco cabello que le quedaba. Había sido una de las tantas promesas que le juro, sin duda sólo esperaría a ese día, aún si el tenía que vivir ahora como un viejo más en aquella isla, esperaría por noticias en el exterior, esperaría que su vida aún alcance para ver la paz.

No sabía como volvería Reisha, sólo con verla una vez sabría que es ella, no importaba todo lo demás, quería verla por última vez, no sería la misma Reisha que amo y juro amar hasta el final de sus días, si ella es feliz el también lo sería.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Saber que Shiba algún día logró amar a alguien es un poco triste, más triste de lo que pude imaginar, amar a alguien y que después muera no sólo por el bienestar mismo, si no por el bien de la humanidad, pienso que eso había sido lo que llegó a destruirlo más._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Jueves 7 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
